Her Idea
by writeallnight
Summary: Pre "Come Back" fic. Kensi is ready to take the next step with Deeks. But is he ready too?


A/N: Couldn't help myself. Enjoy!

* * *

Kensi and Deeks were settled onto either end of the couch, Monty taking up the space in between them. Empty Chinese food cartons littered the coffee table and the latest episode of "The Amazing Race" played on the on the TV.

Deeks' eyes were fixed on the action, but Kensi's kept sliding away to land on her partner. It was now or never. She took a breath. "This is nice," she said as the contestants tried to solve a giant puzzle on the beach.

Deeks gave her a smile before turning his attention back to the screen. "Yeah, it is."

"Us. Here. Together."

"Mhhmmm." He was completely absorbed in the show and not paying attention to her at all.

Kensi sighed, hit the mute button and sat up straight, hands folded in her lap, business face on. "Deeks."

He turned to face her, eyebrows raised quizzically. "Kensi."

"My lease is up next month."

"Okay…"

"I was thinking maybe I would move someplace…else."

"Really? And move all your stuff out?"

"I think it's probably…time…" she told him.

He shrugged. "Okay. I'm up for a little _House Hunters._ What do you think you want? A little condo by the beach? Wake up to the sound of the waves every morning?"

"Um…" she cocked her head to the side. "Yeah maybe…"

"Probably something with a second bedroom for your hoard," he nudged her foot playfully.

"Ha, right."

"I'll get in touch with the realtor I used for this place. We can go tomorrow if you want, see what's available."

"Okay, great. Yeah," she turned away and put the volume back up on the TV.

"Kens," Deeks reached for the remote and turned the sound off again. "What's up?"

"I was thinking I could move in here," she blurted out, her eyes searching his face nervously for a reaction.

"Here?" Deeks asked. "With…?"

"You. And Monty."

He opened his mouth but seemed unable to come up with a response.

"Or not," she backtracked quickly. "If you don't…a beach house would be nice."

"Hey," he leaned forward, squishing the sleeping dog in the process, and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"So…?" Kensi, was breathless but still looked uncertain.

"There is nothing that I want more than for you to move in here," he told her.

"You're sure. Because if it's too fast…"

"It's not too fast," Deeks shook his head, and chuckled. "It's definitely not too fast. You belong here Kens. And your shoes, and your comic books, and every magazine you've ever purchased, it all belongs here. I got this place for us. I've been ready to have you here since they day I signed the papers." He squeezed her hand. "This place isn't home without you."

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked in surprise.

"Because I love you. And I didn't want you to come here before you were ready." He smiled. "It needed to be your idea."

It was her turn to lean forward and kiss him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Okay," she looked relieved, and then a glint of mischief sparkled in her eyes. "Because the other option is that you move out and Monty and I just live here together."

The dog raised his head at the sound of his name and looked at Kensi with big, baleful eyes, his tail thumping lazily against Deeks' leg.

"No way," Deeks told her. "The two of you will just end up sitting around eating Twinkies all day. I have to stay."

"Sorry boy, no Twinkies for you," Kensi told the mutt who licked her face happily in response, causing her to wrinkle her nose.

"Hey!" Deeks chastised the dog. "No kissing my girlfriend."

Monty turned and licked Deeks' face as well, tail still wagging.

"Monty agrees," Kensi said. "We belong together."

"Yeah," Deeks told her. "We do."

"Are you still going to think so when we move all my stuff?" Kensi baited him.

He groaned. "What are the chances we can trick Sam and Callen into helping?"

Kensi's eyes grew huge. "Oh god. We have to tell them."

"No, you have to tell them," he corrected.

"Why do I have to do it?" she cried.

"Because you're the one moving. I already live here."

"Not if I murder you in your sleep," she growled.

"If you murder me you can't have the house. My will clearly specifies that everything goes to Monty," he told her with a grin.

She rolled her eyes.

"We should celebrate," Deeks declared, rising from the comfort of the couch.

He went to the kitchen and returned shortly with two glasses of wine, one of which he handed to Kensi. He held his own aloft. "To us," he said.

"To home," she added.

He smiled. "To home."

* * *

A/N: Leave your love in the reviews!


End file.
